Rainbow
by WisperRanger26
Summary: So this is sort of like the 100 themes challenge, except my friends will be telling me random words. Here is the Wisper version of 100 themes! Woohoo! Rated T because of possible swearing in further chapters and possible fighting. I have no clue what will come to be of this, except there will be 100 (short) chapters and randomness! Now in alphabetical order!
1. Apples

"Halt, why do you peel apples like that? For potatoes, you go out in short swipes, and in carrots. But for apples, you go around in a circle towards you. It goes against everything you ever taught me!" Gilan said. "Why do people even peel that way?"

"Because people are stupid." came the answer.

"But…. you're peeling that way… does that mean you're stupid?" Gilan asked. It was a logical question really.

"No."

"But I thought you said-"

"If you thought about anything maybe you wouldn't be so stupid."

"But you said that people who peel that way are stupid, but you peel that way."

"It's because that's the way I was taught."

"So does that mean-"

" _No._ It does not mean my parents are stupid, their ancestors are."

 ***Imma line break***

 _Real story actually, I was making applesauce with my mom and this happened. Woohoo!_


	2. Beach

"Halt! Let's go to the beach!" Will said.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer."

"It is when I say it."  
"I bet Pauline would want to go."

"...fine..."

"Yay!"

 ***Imma line break***

"How did he even get me in here?" Halt asked the ocean. Of course, it didn't answer. The waves crashed against him and his short stature put him at a disadvantage because the saltwater kept getting into his eyes.

One wave was larger than the others and completely swept Halt head over heels. He was tossed over and over again as he was swept up to the beach. He sat up and saw something at his feet. It was squooshy and jelly like. He reached out a tentative hand towards it and jerked back as it zapped him.


	3. But

"But Halt-"

"No buts."

"He he, you said but."

"Different one."

"Still-"

"No stills."

"But Halt-"

"No buts."

"Didn't you learn anything from the past conversation to avoid that?"

"…."

 ***Imma line break***

 _Does it matter who is speaking when?_

Yes.

 _Oh it does?_

Yes.

 _TOO BAD!_


	4. Claustrophobia

"So Horace, why are you so...uncomfortable with small spaces?" Will asked.

"When I was a kid, maybe six or seven, we always used to go to a day care center. And when there was about five minutes left, we would get in boxes. Then our moms would walk in, and we would jump out and 'scare' them. But one time, it was different." Horace said, and he found himself thrown back into that day.

 _"Five minutes!" Cathy called._

 _Everyone giggled, then slipped into the boxes. They all left the flaps open and on top._

 _"Bet ya can't get out if I tape it shut!" Someone whispered to Horace._

 _"Can too!" Horace whispered._

 _"Let's find out!" another boy said. They taped the flaps shut. Then their moms came in._

 _It was dark, darker than Horace thought possible. And the air was thick and stuffy..._

 _And running out._

 _"Help! I can't get out!" Horace cried, thrashing around. But the tape help, and no matter how hard Horace tried it just wouldn't give. His heart quickened, and his lungs burned. He could dimly hear someone running for a knife. Horace's thrashing slowed, as the air supply dwindled._

 _When the box was finally opened, Horace was just barely conscious._

Horace blinked, and saw Will looking into his face.

"Wow." Will said. It was all he COULD say. (Caps seems to violent, but bold just wasn't working either.) Horace nodded.

 ***Imma line break***

 _So ya, experience. Never tape yourself into a cardboard box with duck tape. Not unless you have a death wish. A very slow, painful, agonizing death wish._


	5. Concert

_True story actually. But I didn't finish it, unlike lucky Will. You'll understand soon. Also, what do you think of the new line break?!_

:~*~:

Will swallowed nervously. It was now or never. He walked on to the storage room. And put his mandala away. He walked away, cursing under his breath. He hadn't had the guts to 'trip' and break it, hence rendering himself unable to go to the concert.

Mrs. Meadows, his teacher, was taking him and the class (exactly twenty eight kids, if you included Will) to Castle Araluen to preform in a concert. Except he and his class sucked, and I mean well and truly, sucked. His teacher had shaken her head just minutes before, saying she wished she hadn't agreed to play in the concert.

Will wasn't about to go and humiliate himself in front of everyone, so he was planning on breaking his mandala at the last minute, so that way Halt couldn't take it in to the shop and risk having to go anyways.

But now last minute was past.

He stood beside Tug, his hand on the saddle, prepared to hoist himself up when he got an idea. The idea, if you will.

He would blow out his mouth until he passed out, so he wouldn't have to go. He pulled himself up onto Tug, and got him into a gallop. He wanted to be home as soon as he possibly could.

"Tug, this is the best idea ever!" Will whispered to the shaggy horse.

 _What? What's the best idea ever? The one where you give your favorite horse a billion apples?_ Tug asked.

"No. Besides, you can't even count that high." Will said.

 _Watch me._

Will tuned his horse's counting out as he scanned the ground in front and to the sides of him, though he didn't move his head. Finally he reached the cabin, and when he did he rushed to his room, slamming the door behind him. He got his mandala out, and started tuning it. Finally, when he started playing he blew air out of his mouth as much as he could without causing suspicion. He started feeling light-headed after a few minutes of this, and a few more minutes rendered him numb. Finally, it was done and the world spun away into darkness.

:~*~:

The first thing Will saw when the world came back into focus was Halt. The second, was that his mandala was on the floor, a tuning knob broken off.

"You ok Will?" Halt asked.

"Fine." Will said, making himself seem a pathetic as possible.

"You're not and you know it. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to miss your concert." Will was very, very careful not to give any outward emotion other than disappointment at this news.

"Aww, do I really?" Will whined, still seeming pathetic and weak.

"Yes."

Will went outside (after a long discussion with Halt on how he was 'just fine') to take care of Tug. He found him in his stall (no surprises there) counting. Wait, counting? Yes, counting.

(I got too lazy to type the numbers out) _999,999,998...999,999,999...1,000,000,000! See, told you I could count to a billion._

Will just stared at his horse in...awe? No, confusion. Then he remembered Tug saying he would.

"You are as stubborn as a mule." Will said.

 _It's in my blood...I think..._

:~*~:

 _So ya, I didn't get past the light-headed-ness before it was time to go. Bummer. We actually weren't all that bad. Mostly, umm, ok. Ya, let's use that. We were in between ok and bad, ok? Review? Please? Should I do a chapter two, or is this good? Ooh, maybe I should do one where Halt (or Mrs Meadows, for that matter) finds out that Will was faking/passed out on purpose. Yes, that'll be fun! ^.^_

 _~Wisper Ranger 26_

 _PS: What do you think of my new line break? The:_

 _I did that because A: I like it, B: Because the Imma line break was getting annoying, and C:_ RedRocket15937 _pointed out that it was annoying. I didn't mean for it to be, I mostly couldn't figure out the line break system. I still can't. See yas!_


	6. Dodgeball

*Alternate Universe Araluen (how do you even spell that?!)*

"You guys done whispering?!" Horace called. "You're like a bunch of mice ya know? Little tiny mice!"

"Ready, go!" Will yelled, and everyone lined up. Horace's team was already ready.

"This is Sparta!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"No fair, you overheard us!" George said.

"No, you stole our idea!" Horace shouted.

"Die Horacians!"

"Die No-Names!"

"GAGHHHHHHH!"

Long story short, Will beat Horace up in dodgeball because Will is better at dodging those missiles than Horace.


	7. Flavorful

"Argh! It's just not right!" Jenny said, throwing down her mixing spoon. "Hmmmm.." She thought deviously.

 ***Imma line break***

"It's very…. Flavorful Jenny." Gilan said.

"Oh good, I used every spice I has to get that flavor!" Jenny said happily.

 ***Imma line break***

 _Wow this is short. Oh well, it works I guess. So, what do you think? If you want, you can use these words for your own stories! Just not the basic ideas/plots. Cause, you know, ya. I think you know._


	8. Magic

"SO MUCH MAGIC!" Will shouted. "COLORS!"

He, um, he may've eaten the entire coffee stash. Meaning, just plain grounds.

Halt face palmed.

"Why did you eat all of the coffee? Now I don't get my morning coffee." Halt groaned.

"SO MANY COLORS! DID YOU KNOW THAT TUG AND ABELARD ARE MAGICAL UNICORNS?" Will shouted. It seemed to be his only way of communicating right now.

"Please talk quieter." Halt said, rubbing his temples. Already he was getting a headache from coffee-deprivation, and the yelling wasn't helping.

"I CAN'T, HOW ELSE WILL GOD HEAR ME?!" Will shouted.

"Umm, kay..."

So much magic happened that day. Will got coffee-high, while Halt got coffee-way-too-low. MAGIC!


	9. Oboes

"Will, what is that?" Halt asked.

"It's an... Oboe!" Will said, liking the word and the way it sounded.

"But what is it's purpose?"

"To create music!"

"How?"

"Like this." Will said, and at that he put his mouth to the reed and blew. Both Halt and Will winced.

"Only you could make something that painful to hear."


	10. Potatoes

" _No! They're everywhere!" shouted Will. He whipped around, taking in the scene before him. The potatoes were everywhere, on Tug and Abelard, no matter how hard they bucked, in the cabin, in his hair! They were literally everywhere. "Potato apocalypse!"_

"Huh…. huh?" Will said as everything faded. He looked around and saw Halt standing over him.

"What was that all about? Potato apocalypse? Seriously?" Halt asked.

"Erm….."

 ***Imma line break***

 _So, ya, I was going around in PE releasing dat energy screaming_ 'It's the potato apocalypse! We need gravy and butter, stat!' _So ya, that's my life. :)_


	11. Rainbows

"Halt… What is that?!" Horace asked, looking in awe at…. Something in the sky?

"What is _what?_ " Halt asked, confused.

"That." Horace said, pointing.

"Oh… that's a rainbow." Halt said.

"Wow…." Horace said in awe. "That's amazing."

"Here we are, with one of the best knights in the realm gazing at a _rainbow._ " Halt said sarcastically, his palm reacquainting itself with his face.

"But it's amazing!"

"Not. Really."

"Halt. Go with it." Will said out of the corner of his mouth. "He's never seen one before, it will die down eventually."

*5 months later*

"I still can't get over how awesome that rainbow was!"


	12. Shirt

_How can I possibly do this one? I can tell you, it took six cups of coffee, half an hour, and lots and lots of mind whirling. But I had to do it. So here ya go!_

 ***Imma line break***

"Halt. Halt. Halt. Halt. Halt. Halt. Halt. Halt. Halt. Halt."

"What."

"Halt. Halt. Halt. Halt. Oh wait, you asked me what was gonna say."

"And what would that be?"

"I forgot."

It was then that Halt face palmed himself. It seemed that Will was being especially stupid lately. Maybe... tree-worthy stupid? Yes...it was time he got to know The Tree.

"Will, tree."

"What?" Will asked, confused. Wait, he remembered Gilan telling him about...crap.

"Get up in that tree. Don't come down till I say so." Halt said, pointing to a tree. It was the same one the Gilan had spent many a night in.

"Kay..." Will said. Then a flash of rebellion crossed his mind, but he was careful not to let it show. He walked outside to the tree, dragging his feet.

"And I _will_ know if you try to sneak back down." Halt said.

Will sighed. He had been planning on doing just that. He reached up for the first branch, and found it far out of reach. He looked up, dismayed. The lowest branch was at least seven feet above him.

He sighed again, resigned. He reached around, gripping the sides of the tree hard. He-very slowly-crawled up the side of the tree. When he finally reached the branch, his arm muscles were on fire. He hauled himself up onto the branch, his heart rising up into his throat as his feet dangled perilously over empty space.

Finally he found a spot where he might be able to sleep slightly safe. Not that any spot was safe, just spots more safe than others.

 ***Imma line break***

Will woke, and felt a strange falling sensation. But he always felt that when waking up, so he passed it off as nothing. Then as his eyes opened he realized he really was falling.

He then let loose several curses Halt (unintentionally) taught him.

He hit several branches as he went down, slamming into the unmerciful ground below. The breath was driven from his lungs, and it was several seconds before he could force air back into them.

"Did I say you could come down yet?" Halt asked sarcastically.

"Owwwwww..."

"That's not an answer."

"I can't feel my leg..."

"Then pay more attention to it."

Slowly, as the feeling began pumping into his leg, he wished it had stayed numb.

"Halt, it HUUURRTSS!" Will screeched.

"Lemme see it." Halt said, sighing.

It turned out Will's leg had been badly sprained. And to top it all off, his shirt had been torn off on his way down making for one very cold ride to the infirmary at Redmont.

 ***Imma line break***

 _I think that you can tell I had no clue how to make something about shirts, so I slammed that last bit in there to make it fitting for the title. I just need to fit the word, and I guess I did. I guess broken or tree would be better, but meh. It works. Who am I to mess with 'ok?' Not perfection, but ok._

 _~Wisper Ranger 26_


	13. Sick

Halt glanced over at Crowley.

" _Please_ stop making that shrieking noise." He said. It made his head hurt. More than usual though...

Crowley stopped whistling.

"I'm starting to regret my decision." Halt muttered.

Crowley had met up with Halt to go to the Gathering together. Along the way they had found a band of criminals, and were now chasing them.

So they were stuck together now.

Halt gave in to the presitant need to cough that had been bothering him.

"You ok?" Crowley asked.

"Fine." Halt grunted.

"It's just you were coughing pretty hard so..." Crowley trailed off.

"So?"

"You know... erm..." Crowley paused, trying to find the right word. "Unwell." He finished at last.

"Unwell." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, unwell. You see..." Crowley stopped as he saw the look that Halt was giving him.

"I suggest you stop talking now." Halt said.

A few minutes later Halt started coughing again. The coughs literally shook him, and it was some time before he had gotten himself back under control.

He saw Crowley looking at him and he shot him his famous death-glare.

Abelard rumbled.

 _You're sick._ The shaggy horse seemed to say. Halt shook his head then winced as the action prompted a headache.

Halt was thrown into another fit of coughing that made his headache even worse.

"You sure you're ok?" Crowley asked again.

"I'm...fine." Halt said, barely managing to get through the coughs.

"If you say so." Crowley said in a tone that said he didn't believe a word Halt was saying. Finally halt stopped coughing.

"I suppose we should look for a place to set up camp." Halt said, as it was already almost dark.

"There." Crowley said, pointing to a clearing.

Halt and Crowley dismounted, leading their horses though the minor undergrowth.

Halt gritted his teeth, each step pounding through his skull.

"I don't think we should have a fire." Crowley said. "The bandits may see or smell it."

Halt nodded, then closed his eyes as pain flared through his head.

Halt sank down to the ground and leaned up against the back of a tree. He felt so exhausted, maybe if he just shut his eyes for a few seconds...

Halt jolted awake. Where was he? He looked around, then remembered that they were trailing the bandits. He closed his eyes again.

Wait, what about watching the camp? He noticed that it was daylight, and grew ashamed that he had fallen asleep. That meant Crowley had to have been up all night watching the camp.

He felt like shit. Not because he had fallen asleep, but because he felt like shit.

His head hurt, his throat was sore, his eyes were hazy and unfocused and the bright light was too much for him. He groaned and shut his eyes.

"Hey Halt. You ok?" Crowley asked, looking concerned.

Halt merely grunted, and winced as even that small sound caused his throat to hurt.

"Here." Crowley said, handing Halt a canteen of water. Halt drank deeply, ignoring his throat's protests.

"Thanks." Halt rasped. He realized he had just fallen asleep against the tree trunk the night before, and vowed to never let that happen again. The dew was cold, and made his muscles stiff.

"If Gilan or Will ever hear about this, I will shoot you." Halt said.

"I know Halt. I know." Crowley laughed.


	14. Spider

"Gilan, just kill it already!" Halt said.

"But I can't just kill it, it hasn't done anything to me!" Gilan protested.

"It's like a foot long and it's sitting by my coffee. It's done plenty. Kill. It." Halt said.

"Actually it's two feet long, get your facts right Halt."

"Just flippin kill it!"

Gilan looked at the 'it' in question. It was a two foot long spider, and it was actually quite cute. Gilan gingerly held out his hand. The spider crawled up it.

"What the hell Gilan?!"

"It likes me! I'm naming her Fluffy!" Gilan said, laughing.

"I have no words for this scene before me." Halt said.

"Well that's a first." Gilan said.

And from that day on boy and spider roamed the land.

Just kidding.

Halt stabbed it with his saxe knife.

 ***Imma line break***

 _So, ya. No clue whether Halt stabbed Gilan or Fluffy..._

 _Wisper Ranger 26_


	15. Tacos

"Hmmmm..." Gilan thought. He had some chips. (A brand new invention, courtesy of Jenny) He had some meat. He had some cheese. And he had some eggs. Maybe if he left out the eggs...

Half an hour later he sat down to eat.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS AMAZING! I'LL CALL IT A TACO!" Gilan shouted.

This is how the taco was made. Because Gilan was too lazy to go to town and eat something decent. And because he liked how 'taco' sounded.


	16. Theories

"I have so many theories it confuses myself! One is that there are many dimensions, and in each one there are books, somewhere, anywhere. They may be in a library, in a cave, or in a house, but there are books about each dimension. And there's one book in each dimension, or there could be more, that leads to the next one.

"Another is that each time we think of something, or do something, a new dimension is made. So like as I'm choosing to say this, a new dimension is made. Or, many many dimensions. Because I could've worded that many many different ways. So think of how many word combos there are for just what I'm saying and we've already got hundreds of dimensions! Now multiply that by all the things you do in a day, times the whole population, times before the beginning of time, TIMES all those animals in the world! That's a lot of dimensions! Who could POSSIBLY keep track of all those infinite numbers of dimensions?!" Will said, confusing himself.

"What did you just say?!" Gilan asked.

"Dunno."

 ***Imma line break***

 _So ya, these are actual theories I have. Seriously. I think about them a LOT. Like, more than the average person would. Ahh, it's so much fun being insane. *Smiles*_

 _But on a more serious note, how can you possible count all those dimensions? Unless you're God (sorry about any religious beliefs) because God knows all. Wait, how does he know all? That's worth a whole new theory... *Smiles evilly and starts laughing like a maniac* Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!_


End file.
